I Just Want You
by Heel Princess
Summary: Oneshot: song fic. Request for Tina Super T , Hope you like it my dear! Jericho/Trish opposite of the one i posted this morning. Song is I Just Want You, Trish's track on the wwe originals cd. Hope you enjoy, review please!


**Oneshot song fic. Request for Tina (Super T), Hope you like it my dear! Jericho/Trish opposite of the one i posted this morning. Song is I Just Want You, Trish's track on the wwe originals cd. Hope you enjoy, review please! Oh and italics are flashbacks...**

Trish lit the last of the candles surrounding her large porcelain tub; she blew out the match and shook it out allowing the little bit of smoke to rise up to her tiled ceiling. She grabbed the cordless phone and slipped into the hot bubble bath, turning off the tap she pounded in the numbers that would connect her to him…if only for a moment. The phone rang a few times before the machine picked up, Trish sighed at the beep before she decided to leave a message.

"Hi, sorry to call so late…I just…I was just missing you and wanted to talk, maybe we can talk tomorrow?"

She clicked the red button to end the call and dropped the phone over the side of the bathtub to hit the towel on the floor. She tried his cell phone but it was still off, the way it had been all night. Leaning back into the tub, she relaxed in the hot water.

Confusion washed over her, just like the water that she was now sitting in. Chris Jericho and her had been seeing each other for a while now. It started out small…with chitchat and awkward glances across rooms but eventually they went on a date and now five months later they were an item, or so Trish assumed.

Sometimes she wondered if he felt the same way that she did. Lately it seemed she would call and call and he never seemed to be around, she would always get the machine just like tonight.

The travelling was getting to them she thought, the strain of being separated, he on SmackDown and her on Raw was too much for a fairly new relationship. He promised that the move wouldn't affect them but in her eyes it already had. He seemed to waver on when he was in mood for a relationship; it was only when they had been apart for weeks that he paid the most attention to her. There were times when she thought about finding someone else but she couldn't do it, he meant everything to her.

**Make up your mind, don't you want me  
Like I, want to feel that, touch  
that haunts me every night  
It felt so right**

She could feel his touch now, his hand trailing up her thigh in the warm water. Trish arched her head back at the memories of them together; the way only he knew how to touch her. She wished he was here with her right now enjoying a romantic bath together, if only things could be so simple.

Finally after what seemed like forever she opened her eyes and re-entered the real world. A grin spread across her face when the first thing she saw was a vase of flowers on her bathroom counter, a dozen wilting roses that Chris had given her months ago. She just didn't have the heart to throw them away, even though the flowers were dead they still meant so much to her…they were the first set of roses she had ever received from a man.

There had been many men in Trish's life, some good and some bad. There were the ordinary Joe's…Ron and Jack, she enjoyed the simple life with them but being on the road ultimately tore both men from her lives. And then there were other wrestlers including one Jeff Hardy, who for years Trish believed she was in love with. But it turned out he loved drugs more then he loved her, he'd since cleaned up but their still wasn't a passion between them. And now there was Chris Jericho…and nobody else even came close.

**I just want you, there's no denying  
I just want you, there's no hiding,  
I just want you Do you want me?**

It broke her heart that he couldn't be with her right now. He was off beating up someone in a ring and she was here wishing she was with him. The radio played soft music in the background and she was surprised when the radio began to play their song…

"If I lay here…if I just lay here would you lie with me and just forget the world…." Trish sang along to the soft music, only adding to her sorrow that he wasn't here with her. That he wasn't here to pull her from the water and dance with her on her bathroom floor.

What hurt her even more was that her mind would constantly wonder if he remembered little things like this, that this was the song that they first made love to. And then she would think things like… "Did he make love to her or was it just sex to him?" Was she an object or was she the one. She wouldn't have so many questions if she just had the chance to tell and show him how she felt more often. But did he want it that way? Was that why he took the job on SmackDown? For distance? As much as she didn't want to Trish couldn't help but think things like this, she didn't have the answers not to.

She leaned out over the tub again and reached for the cordless phone she had previously dropped on the floor. She punched in his numbers again and waited, hopefully he would answer this time. It rang and rang and then stopped. It was the machine again. "Hey it's Jericho I'm not in right now so leave me a message if you think I want to here it, if not what are you calling me for assclown and how'd you get this number?" Beep.

Trish clicked end not wanting to seem to desperate leaving another message.

**So far away, another night alone  
Another day, another telephone call home  
But one day, I'm gonna find a way to  
Make you stay, in my arms 'till everafter comes  
You are the one**

She wondered where he could be; she leaned back and glanced at the clock on her wall. It was eleven her time meaning it was two his time, the show was long over and he should have been in if he was just out drinking with the boys. Maybe he was with some other girl, maybe she didn't mean that much to him after all. Maybe she was right, maybe he was looking for some fun and she had read more into it. It was a whole lot of maybes but she didn't know what to think at this hour.

The music on the radio changed bringing a whole other slew of memories her way. The song was soft and sweet and it reminded her of the first time Chris asked her on a date for some reason.

_Chris scuffed his feet in front of her and had his hands in his pockets, a nervous habit he always had. "So I was thinking…" He spoke. "That maybe sometime you'd…I dunno…like to get something to eat, or a grab a drink or something."_

"_Why Mr. Jericho are you asking me out on a date?" Trish said coyly.  
_

"_I think that's what I'm trying to do yes…." He said with a small chuckle._

"_We'll I'd love to." She told him. "Sounds like fun."_

_He smiled. "Ya?"_

"_Ya." She replied. "Anyways I'm up next, so I'll see you later and good luck in your match tonight."_

"_Thanks." Chris said watching her walk away. "Oh Trish?"_

"_Ya." She said turning around._

_He walked up to her and kissed her on the forehead. "I can't wait."_

Trish smiled to herself from the memory; it was times like those that made her believe that he loved her just as much as she loved him.

**I just want you, I just want you,  
I just want you Do you want me?**

Chris was different; he wasn't like any other man she had ever dated. Every time she was with him she felt like she was sixteen years old again with butterflies over her first real boyfriend. And every time he touched her she would relish the feeling and every time he kissed her she thought she could fall in love all over again.

She grabbed the phone again, and decided that she would try his cell phone number once more, still feeling to shy to leave another message on his home answering machine. She let it ring a few times and she was surprised when she didn't get a message saying he was out of the calling area or that he had his phone turned off, she didn't even get his voicemail…he actually answered.

"Hello." He said.

She was so shocked that she had finally gotten a hold of him that she almost forgot to speak. "Hey." She said, followed almost instantly by… "I miss you."

"I miss you too." Chris said sincerely.

The sound of his voice made her heart beat faster and she felt instantly close to him, his voice sounded so near by and it was comforting. She closed her eyes so she could focus on him and him alone and pretend that he was right there with her. "I've been trying to get a hold of you all night, where have you been?"

"I'm sorry I hope you didn't worry, there was something I had to do…" Chris told her.

She smiled content at his words, sure now that he wasn't with some other women. She felt his presence around her and she was thrilled to be talking to him.

"I needed to see someone…" He finished, his voice sounding closer then ever.

Trish opened her eyes and was startled that he was standing before her in her bathroom. "How'd you get in?" She asked.

"No hello?" He said laughing setting his bag down on the floor and moving to kneel at the side of the tub.

"I'm sorry, you just scared me a little."

"I have a key remember?" He said to her rolling up his sleeve and placing his hand in the luke warm water.

"Oh ya." She said as he ran his hand up her leg to her knee in the water.

"I needed to see you, so I cancelled my autograph singing tomorrow and flew here to be with you."

She sat up in the tub and pulled him by the shirt so his lips touched hers. She kissed him intensely holding his dry body against her wet one.

"I love you." She breathed when they finally broke apart.

He put his hands on either side of her head to look in her eyes that appeared to be filling with tears. "I love you too."

"You don't know how glad I am to here you say that…"

**Got a feelin' that it's time to make a change  
Got a feelin' that things can't stay the same  
I feel my heart losing control**


End file.
